


Guten Appetiet!

by timelxrd-victorious (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: The Time Lord Victorious [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (it's not really cannibalism if he's not human right?), (well sort of), Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/timelxrd-victorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Time Lord Victorious invites some former companions over to dinner. The main course... may not be what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guten Appetiet!

The light reflected silver off the gleam of the carving knife the Doctor held in his hand. A split second later, he brought it down hard, cleaving the meat cleanly in two.

     Blood, still fresh, spilled onto the counter and slowly dripped, pooled stickily onto the TARDIS’s kitchen floor. (It always amazed him how much blood there was in the human body.) At least he wouldn’t have to skin the pelt or pluck the feathers out of this meal, the Time Lord thought with a grim smile.

     The legs and arms had already been severed, as had the head. Now all that remained was to remove the organs, toss out some and save the rest for later—he did rather enjoy the liver and the single heart—and then prepare and cook the meat.

     He had guests waiting, after all.

     Twenty minutes later the corpse was gutted, stripped of excess hair, and cooking in the oven. When the timer went off, the Doctor took it out, set it on the counter, and tried a small bite.

     Satisfied, he carved up the golden-brown meat into slices, put them on a platter, and carried the main course out to where his guests were waiting.

     “Guten appetiet!” he said once everyone had been served. Then he sat, cut into his own portion

          —And _rejoiced._


End file.
